This disclosure relates to information retrieval.
Interactive media (e.g., the Internet) has great potential for improving the targeting of content items, e.g., advertisements, to receptive audiences. One form of online advertising is ad syndication, which allows advertisers to extend their marketing reach by distributing ads to additional partners. For example, third party online publishers can place an advertiser's text or image ads on the publishers' websites to drive online customers to the advertiser's website. An example of such a system is AdSense™ offered by Google, Inc.
The advertisements that are placed on a publisher's website can be grouped together and listed on a separate associated landing page. A link to the landing page can be placed on the publisher's website to associate the advertisements with the website. Some advertising systems allow publishers to add and remove terms from the link to target their changing product. Other processes can also be used to select the terms used in the link associated with the landing page of the advertisements.